


Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

by angel1972



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1972/pseuds/angel1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy, Steve, and Bucky head to the beach for a vacation after surviving the war. They never make it out of the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel and Disney and are being used without their express permission for entertainment purposes only.

Peggy didn't have a mirror, but she was certain she was blushing right down to her toes. How she let the saleswoman talk her into buying this two-piece french monstrosity was beyond all her ability to reason. (And seriously, how was wearing something that amounted to little more than a bra and panty considered high fashion?)

But she had promised her boys a surprise for their vacation, and they had damn well better appreciate her willingness to compromise some of her dignity for them.

She opened the door to their shared hotel room, and stepped in. Bucky and Steve were already dressed for the beach, but they did a double-take when they saw what their best girl was wearing. They had seen pictures of women in bikinis, but seeing it in person and on Peggy of all people was something else entirely. 

It was almost comical how identical her boys looks of surprise were. And on any other day she would have been more than happy to poke fun at them, but she was feeling more than a little self-conscious. 

'Well boys?' And she did a full turn so that they could see the back as well as the front. 'Surprise!'

'Holy – Is that even legal?' Bucky asked once he was able to get his mouth working.

'Legal and in style, apparently,' Peggy said with a small shrug. 'The french are a very strange people.'

Poor Steve looked as if were about to have an aneurism, sat on the bed with a thump. 

'Oh for Pete's sake, Steve. You've seen me without a stitch of clothing on.'

'Yeah, kid,' Bucky said with a nudge. 'Considering the things we three have done, seeing Peggy in a bikini should not be what sends you into an epileptic shock. Though if I had my way we would never leave the hotel room.' 

'We are going to the beach, James, and I am going to get a tan.'

'Yes ma'am,' Bucky said with a jaunty little salute. 

'It's not that,' Steve broke in before his two could continue to banter. 'You look beautiful, like a goddess, like our very own Aphrodite.' 

And now it was Peggy's turn to be surprised. Even after all these years together, the blond still on occasion managed to say or do something that took her breath away. 

'Do I?' she asked after a few moments. Her lips pulled into a sly smile. 'And what do you plan on doing about that?'

(The tan could wait.) 

Bucky scooped up Peggy and carried her to their bed where he kissed her squarely on the lips. 

'I think our little goddess wants to be worshiped, what do you think Steve?'

'I think the beach can wait.' And it came as no surprise to Peggy or Bucky at how quickly the blond could go from an innocent ingenue to a lascivious wolf.

The three of them never left the hotel room, and they were the only people in the history of the universe who went on a beach vacation and managed to come back paler than when they left.

 

The End.


End file.
